


Saving Water

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [19]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After an intense night of making love, Landon decides to surprise his naughty wolf in the shower the next morning.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 9





	Saving Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



Hope was humming as she worked shampoo though her hair. She thought of last night, how utterly fucking amazing the sex was.

_Poor Raf. Gets sexiled too much._

She was still working shampoo though her hair as the shower curtain opened.

Landon stepped in and kissed her passionately, still covered in marks from last night’s intense rounds of sex.

She kissed him back as he pulled her close to him. She broke apart the kiss to squeal as she felt something very hard pressing against her stomach.

“Oh.” She whispered as he still held her close.

“Yeah oh. You were gone when I woke. How am I supposed to deal with this?” He seductively whispered.

“Take care of little Kirby yourself?” She whispered back and moaned as he softly played with her breasts, arching her back.

“If your screams last night were anything to go by, I doubt it. Do you really want me to?” He whispered.

Generally when she stayed over, it wasn’t how it went. Usually they ended up fucking or her giving him head.

He pressed his firm erection on her backside as he moved her against his chest as he grabbed her breasts.

“Or would you rather me fuck you senseless? Take you right here and now?” He whispered seductively into her ear as his grip on her chest grew tighter and some of his fingers played with her nipples.

“Pl-please...” she moaned as her back arched against him as his hand traveled down south until he reached her pussy and started playing with it.

“Please what, my naughty wolf?” He asked as his fingers ghosted around her entrance. Her ass rubbed against his hard dick, causing him to groan.

“Good naughty wolves ask for what they want, Hope.” He whispered into her ear, dripping with seduction.

“Please! Please fuck me, my sexy phoenix!” She let out in a cry.

Suddenly she felt herself pushed against the wall next the tub.

“That’s more like it.” He whispered as he pressed his dick against her core.

Soon her legs were being pulled apart as he entered her pussy with a swift, hard thrust.

“Why do you always feel so damn good around my dick, Hope?” He moaned out as her walls stretched around his dick as he fully sheathed his dick inside her.

“I could ask the same, Landon....” she moaned as he began to thrust at a gentle but swift pace in a steady rhythm.

The thrusts continued as his lips attacked her neck and chest. Her hands went around his back, leaving scratch marks as her nails moved down his chest as he thrust.

“Fuck...” he moaned as her nails ran down his back.

One of things they had discovered was both of them sometimes liked to mix a little pain with the pleasure.  
He responded in kind by moving her off the wall to slap her ass a few times as she moaned.Bringing her back to the wall, his hands went around her thighs to bring them around his hips, letting him bury himself deeper inside her.

“You’re going to make this short if you keep doing things like that, naughty wolf.” He growled as her hands moved up to his hair and entangled her fingers in his curls, giving them a few soft tugs as he went on thrusting, pleasure building in the both of them.

She responded in kind by rolling her hips and they both let out long, breathy moans.

“Naughty wolf....” he moaned as his thrusts picked up the pace and lost their rhythm.

“Gonna cum?” Hope moaned back, as her release was eminent too.

She was determined not to break before him.

“Yess...fuck. Fuck.” He moaned back as she felt herself fill with precum.

One swift thrust and he was deep inside her as he broke down, letting pleasure overtake him.

As soon as he started, she fell apart too.

Both of them let themselves become overwhelmed with their shared pleasure as they rode it out together. Soon, she felt as her pussy filled with his liquid, warm release as her walls fell apart softly around him.

He broke apart from her, causing her to whine. He joined their lips together in a passionate kiss, breaking away after a few minutes.

“What a way to save water, my naughty wolf, am I right?” He whispered into her ear.

“Yes, sexy phoenix.” She said as she dug into his arms.

“I still have to shower though.” She whispered and he chuckled.


End file.
